Translation is the RNA directed synthesis of polypeptides. This process requires all three classes of RNA. Although the chemistry of peptide bond formation is relatively simple, the processes leading to the ability to form a peptide bond are exceedingly complex. The template for correct addition of individual amino acids is the mRNA, yet both tRNAs and rRNAs are involved in the process. The tRNAs carry activated amino acids into the ribosome which is composed of rRNA and ribosomal proteins. The ribosome is associated with the mRNA ensuring correct access of activated tRNAs and containing the necessary enzymatic activities to catalyze peptide bond formation.
Regulation of this information pathway can be achieved at a number of levels, including the modulation of translation factor levels or activity, ribosome biogenesis, and small molecule/RNA interactions. Small molecule ligands that inhibit the process of translation provide exquisite insight into ribosome function and translation factor activity in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes.
Inhibitors targeting a specific step of protein synthesis enable dissection of the translation pathway by allowing the characterization of events leading to the assembly of active polysomes, trapping intermediates of the initiation and elongation cycle, and providing insight into the molecular functions of protein factors.
Deregulation of protein synthesis is a major contributor in cancer initiation and metastatic progression. Overexpression of some initiation factors can lead to malignant transformation, whereas down-regulation of these same factors can suppress the transformed phenotype. In cancers components of the translation apparatus are overexpressed or mutated. For example, the tumor suppressor gene product pRB directly impacts on the translation process by affecting the levels of ribosomes. Furthermore, key components of anti-apoptotic pathways are translationally regulated.
Thus, protein synthesis represents a valid target for chemotherapeutic intervention. Few inhibitors of protein synthesis have been tested in clinical trials, with some of these demonstrating encouraging therapeutic effects. Presumably, a therapeutic index is achieved due to the higher requirement of transformed cells for protein synthesis, as well as translation regulation of some of the proteins involved in cancer progression. Unfortunately, dose-limiting secondary effects have hampered further development of many of these compounds.